


Point of No Return

by PhoenixWytch



Series: H50 - Word of the Day [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Break Up, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/193483.html">Word of the Day</a>, precarious, at <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com">1_million_words</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

He’s a perfectly sane and normal stand up guy, or so Danny Williams likes to tell himself. He also knows that he’s lying to himself and he hates lying, but he especially hates lying to himself. For you see, a stand up guy he is not. He really, really is not. If Danny were a stand up guy he never would have gotten himself into this precarious situation.

Why? He is dating a woman, one Gabrielle Asano, whom he doesn’t love instead of the man he does, his partner and best friend Steve McGarrett. And that, that right there makes him anything but a stand up guy. Instead it makes him a self-centered jackass.

See, Danny can admit to himself that he’s willing to destroy a nice woman like Gabrielle if it means protecting himself from the what ifs of life and love with Steve. He’s willing to break this woman that he admits to caring for, if it means that he doesn’t have to admit that he is also screwing over Steve and lately Steve is making it very apparent that he knows that Danny is screwing him over.

Now Danny has two choices before him. Lay it all on the line with Steve or break Gabrielle. He’s damned if he does and he’s even worse if he doesn’t. Such a dangerous situation Danny has gotten himself into and he doesn’t know what to do, but whatever it is has to be soon. Like right now or not at all.

So Danny looks at Gabrielle over the meal that was to lead up to him asking her to marry him, sees the hope and love in her eyes. Then he proceeds to break her heart, pay the bill for the meal and leave the restaurant. For Danny has someone he needs to see, apologize to and hope like hell he hasn’t destroyed his chance at true happiness with the one he loves.


End file.
